Baby Bop the Fucking Pervert
Baby Bop, the Fucking Pervert is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on December 19, 1995. Plot Edit Baby Bop's reluctance to perform sexual acts with Lilliman will keep the family from celebrating grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant, unless BJ can persuade her to be more open-minded. Cast Edit Barney Cast Edit * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Anthony Lilliman (John Standing) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Greer (Christie Abbott) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Richenza (Alisa Besher) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Theodore (Landon Prairie) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Lenny (Adam Springfield) * Roman (Jordan Wall) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Tyson (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * V (Hugo Weaving) * Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) Employees at Once Upon a Restaurant Edit * Little Red Riding Hood (Jen Taylor) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Josh Martin) * Mama Bear (Maurice Scott) * Baby Bear (Warwick Davis) * Princess (Tracey Gold) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # You Might Like Something New # This Is Not My Day # We're Gonna Teach Baby Bop A Lesson # Forgive Me # The Yum, Yum Song # The Waitress Song # # # # # I Love You Trivia Edit * Barney in Concert's I Love You has the same vocals from "Up We Go!". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when , the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When , the music from "It's Showtime!" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. * When Baby Bop pounds her bowl of spinach salad with his fists and screams "I HATE SPINACH!!!" at a fancy restaurant, the music from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" (when Barney yells "Oh, no!" while seeing nothing on the map) is used. * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * the music from "" (when ) is used * This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater" . * Production for this video took place in June 1995. * The preview for this video is announced by Don LaFontaine, and he works at California, U.S. Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Closed-Caption version: Edit Quote 2: Edit * (Baby Bop and Lilliman are at a sex studio) * (the owner tries to throw them out) * Lilliman: Mmm. Looks like some semen. * Baby Bop: (hides) No. Let me out * BJ: She's gonna throw a tantrum! * Owner: Is something wrong? * Baby Bop: This is a pornographic place. * Lilliman: C'mom, Baby Bop. Just let me penetrate your fucking vagina. * Baby Bop: (gets angry) I WON'T LET YOU!!! (grabs Lilliman's hand and pulls out of her vagina she tries to run) * Owner: That's it. Both of you out. * V: (yelling furious) Lilliman! * (Baby Bop cries) * (fades to Baby Bop and V arriving home) * Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * BJ: Baby Bop punched Lilliman because he tried to touch her private parts. * Baby Bop: Yes! He is trying to rape me! * V: Do not fear, young lady, you're safe with me. * Lilliman: (yelling furious) You're fucking dead to me! Now go and kill yourself you cunt!! * Baby Bop: Stop. * (V then kills Lilliman) Category:V for Vendetta